The Old Days
by Manaal Uchiha
Summary: A series of One shots that have nothing to do with each other, but center basically around team 7, and are kinda all sad...
1. Chapter 1-Remembering

Hmmm, well I'm a SasuSaku fan, so I'm writing this cuz I'm bored…

* * *

There was a hole in her heart. A gaping, cold, Sasuke shaped hole. Today, Sakura sat under a cherry blossom tree, in the Hokage's secret garden. She smiled wryly. She didn't feel like her namesake. Sakura flowers were graceful, and gentle. She was basically the opposite. In her hand was a picture frame, IT showed Team 7. That was where it all began. Naruto had a stupid look on his face, and Sakura was yelling at him for it. Kakashi-Sensei was good naturedly trying to solve the whole thing, with his dreaded book in his hand. Sasuke had his arms crossed, and had his usual indifferent expression on his face. Only his onyx eyes showed a spark of humor flashing in them. She missed those onyx eyes terribly. At a point after he betrayed Konoha and disappeared, she had felt only anger towards her ex-teammate.

How dare he leave? How dare he betray Naruto and Kakashi? How dare he betray _her_?

But now she felt sad. She wanted to bring him back more than anything. She remembered the good old days on team 7 with him.

The time they had fought Zabuza and Haku in the land of waves, and for a brief moment, she had thought he was dead. That was the moment she realized she truly loved Sasuke Uchiha. Before that, she had thought it was just a crush, but losing him like that, she realized he was truly her love.

At least now she knew he was alive, though he was still with Orochimaru. A sudden chill ran through the air, and cool wind blew against her face. She shivered and rubbed at her arms. Where ever Sasuke was, she wished him well.

Sakura hurried inside to escape the cold wind.

Sasuke Uchiha

The last embers of the dying fire still glowed red. A lone figure sat by the fire pit in the early morning mist. He made a series of hand signs, and blew fire into the pit. Instantly, the dry twigs caught aflame and there was a warm fire blazing. Sasuke smirked triumphantly, and then frowned, remembering the Chunin Exams. Sakura had asked him to light a fire for them when he was fishing with Naruto. Sasuke remembered the day he was put on Team Seven. He had thought, anyone but that idiot Naruto! But to his misfortune, it was Naruto he was indeed put with. Naruto, the village idiot, and Sakura Haruno, the annoying fan girl who had a petty crush on him.

As he had gone on missions with them, and got to know them, he realized he genuinely liked these people. Sakura had risked herself to fight the Sound Ninja in the Forest of Death, while he and Naruto were passed out. Naruto and Sakura had defended him against Gaara when he had almost been killed for foolishly following the Sand Ninja. After all that, he had still betrayed Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in The Leaves. He was now a rouge ninja after all their efforts to bring him back. And Kakashi Sensei, risking his life to save them against Zabuza and Haku, fighting Zabuza, his smiling face looking down at them and saying, "I will not allow more of my precious comrades to die. He had even fought off Itachi when Sasuke himself wasn't ready to fight him. His old teammates had been his friends. They had been his family. He had almost began to actually like the brat Naruto before he went rouge. And Naruto… He said he still cared for Sasuke, and Sakura has hesitated to hurt him. They still cared about him after all this time. 'But,' thought Sasuke, 'There's no point in dwelling on the past now. This is the path you chose' he wondered why he had to remind himself about this.

There was no way, after all, for him to go back to Konoha. He was a criminal now.

But still. Sasuke couldn't help but miss his old family in the cold morning mist.

There was a cold feeling eating away at his heart.

If Only…

* * *

ok well it was just another time passer cuz i was bored...

REVIEW!

Manaal-Chan 3 ^.^


	2. Chapter 2-I'm coming home

OK well I should be asleep but I just couldn't get chapter 590 out of my head... how is Itachi so amazing? He is just so great and I love him so much! And now he's gone. So this came to me...

* * *

Darkness.

That's all Sasuke felt now.

"You never have to forgive me. No matter what happens from here on out, I will always love you." Itachi's final last words rang through Sasuke's head as h sat on a large rock, staring up at the amazing night sky. The stars seemed brighter, as if mocking him. Why didn't it rain? It was as if the universe was mocking Itachi's death' not crying for a truly good person.

It made him angry.

Itachi. His older brother. "I will always love you" Why? Why had Itachi loved him so damn much? Why hadn't he killed Sasuke with the rest of the clan? Sasuke felt hollow. His life without Itachi was meaningless. His brother... His Nii-san was gone. This time he wouldn't come back.

"I miss you" Sasuke whispered into the night. "Itachi..."

Why did good and kind people have to die? Why did someone as gentle and kind as his brother have to die? All for his sake.

If Sasuke just closed his eyes, it was as if he could almost feel Itachi right next to him, his gentle beautiful smile gracing his lips, as he looked down with love to his younger brother. Oh Itachi, the universe needed more people like you. There was a gaping hole in Sasuke's world. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. The name seemed to blow with the wind. Everything reminded Sasuke of his older brother.

Was it possible to miss someone this much?

Itachi had always been there for Sasuke, whether as an idol when they were younger before the massacre, or after, when it had been Sasuke's goal to beat him and avenge his clan. It was always Itachi who Sasuke had looked up to, whether it was with love and appreciation or hate.

Itachi had been a constant.

And now Sasuke was alone.

Itachi was gone.

"I have long since closed my eyes. My only goal is in the darkness." Is that not what he had said? Now that sounded cheap. Almost hollow compared to everything Itachi had gone through. Sasuke thought his life was bad, but compared to Itachi, his life had been paradise. Itachi had gone through hell to protect Sasuke and so he could grow up to be strong in this cursed world.

"I will break this curse. If there is anything such as peace, I will find it." Naruto.

Naruto was one of those few good people in the world. A person who was good through and through. A true hero who never gave up or strayed from his path.

"I'll never give up! That's my Nindo!"

And Sakura. She was in love with the wrong person. Sasuke didn't deserve any of this.

"Why?" He thought. Why did everyone want to protect him and keep him in Konoha? Why did everyone care so much about him?

He had been so wrong. He had been wrong about everything.

"Itachi. You truly are a gentle child" his father had said.

Itachi had shed so many tears that night. Why Itachi? Oh why my amazing brother?

I'm sorry.

Yes. Sasuke was sorry to them. All of them.

So... Now what was left?

I'm sorry everyone.

I'm sorry Itachi.

Hopefully I can redeem myself now. I've made some wrong choices, but now I want to get better. One day, perhaps after I work hard, I can achieve the same afterlife as Itachi.

Now, on the road to redemption, Sasuke wearily walked towards the path to Konoha.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home, _

_Let the world know,_

_I'm coming home_

_Let the rain, wash away,_

_All the pain of yesterday,_

_I know my kingdom awaits, _

_And they've forgiven my mistakes,_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home._


	3. Chapter 3-Paper Angel's Death

hi! I know, another one shot while I'm supposed to be doing NSUIL, but I had this idea for a while now. I respect Konan! she's awesome, and one of my favorite characters, and after she died, I got really sad, and so then I got this idea. RIP Konan! Please read this, and I'll get back to doing NSUIL, i just need some ideas for it right now. so please remember to

READ

REVIEW

FAVORITE

FOLLOW

BEWARE OF THE VAMPIRE IN MY BATHTUB (lol don't even ask. or read NSUIL to get it)

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

A crushing pain in her throat. Madara's cruel bloody red eye staring at her, in the evil way that was his nature. It was getting harder to breathe. the pain was escalating quickly. then, she couldn't feel it at all. She couldn't feel anything.

Konan was floating.

Remembering the days when she, Nagato, and Yahiko were kids in Ame.

She had been so alone, as if in a nightmare before finding Yahiko.

Then it was like a dream. A dream where she finally found a family,where they could all be together. A dream..

But all dreams must end eventually. And her's did. The day when Yahiko died, it all began spiraling downward.

Yahiko...

Nagato...

Sensei...

Can I finally join you now?

Am I allowed to be with you once more? Can I finally see you again? An angel reunited with her Kami?

Will Jiraiya-sensei forgive me? Will they be proud of me? Did I die a noble shinobi's death?

I haven't seen my Yahiko and my Nagato in so long. How great it will be to see the rippled eyes and the orange spiky hair once more. We could all finally be together again, couldn't we? And Naruto. He had such a huge burden placed on his shoulders now. A mear child was now the child of prophesy. Nagato's dreams... Yahiko's will... Naruto carried all of their dreams with him.

I never got a proper goodbye to Yahiko or Nagato did I? Nagato's was too dramatic to interrupt, and Yahiko died to suddenly. Now I finally might get to see them again. At that moment, as Konan lay on the ground, fatally wounded, she remembered her beloved memories with her Yahiko and her Nagato. "Sensei, I really think I'm getting the hang of this fishing thing"

Yahiko. How long had it been since she had talked to Yahiko? Years? Yes. And now she finally had a chance to see him again.

Nagato. A true hero who had sacrificed himself to bring back what he believed in. They could all be reunited once more in the afterlife.

Did they achieve the peace they had sought ?

What was peace? Was it what she felt now? The sense of accomplishment and her settling satisfaction with her life? Her last minutes seemed to fade away almost slowly, as one of the blood soaked red pieces of paper around her blew away in the wind. Was this the work of Yahiko or Nagato? Maybe it could go back to Amegakure. maybe one day, someone would find it and wonder who had lived in their hideout.

Slowly, the life drained out of Konan's face and her shiny blue indigo hair lost its luster. Her eyes dulled as she felt her spirit leave her body.

The paper angels eyes closed for the last time.

Konan's spirit whirled out of her body and spun away, free at last to see her loved ones.

"Konan." there were two deep voices that unanimously called out in the bright white light that Konan's soul flew into.

"Nagato?" she whispered, afraid if she uttered the names, they would disappear. "Yahiko?"

"You did well Konan." slowly, two bodies began to take shape.

first Nagato walked up, and hugged her. "Nagato!" she cheered. "I missed you so much!" he was not malnourished looking as he had been before, when he was about to die. instead, he looked healthy and attractive.

"Its been a while, Konan." another voice said.

"Y-Yahiko?" she stuttered. the tears she had been so carefully holding in spilled out as she sobbed Yahiko's name.

"Don't cry like that Konan. This should be happy time for you." Yahiko materialized, and she tackled her old friend in a death-grip hug.

"Don't squeeze me to..." he trailed off, the easy smile returning to his face as it always did, for he could not say death, now could he, if they were already dead?

"Konan..." another voice said, making the Ame orphaned turn. A man with long white hair and red marks below his eyes came out of the white blankness.

"Jiraiya-sensei." would he forgive her? it seemed he had forgiven Yahiko and Nagato, as he had wrapped his arms around their necks, pulling them into as hug that Konan joined.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to him. "Please forgive me sensei."

"There is nothing tho forgive. Don't worry about it." The three men all gave her smiles.

"W-what's that? That light?" Konan asked.

"It's somewhere we can all be together. As a family." Yahiko smiled (oh how she had missed that smile that always seemed to be on his face!)

Konan was finally with her reunited family. at long last, they were together again.

She, an orphan, had found something a lot of people didn't.

She had found her family.

She was home.

The four figures walked into the light together.

* * *

OK yeah so... review and fav? anyways, I'm in a writers block shlump. but I like the word schism! isn't that an awesome word?

Konan: Review, or I'll send paper at you.

Me: yeah! papers cool!

Yahiko: you guys are annoying.

Me: You're face is annoying.

Nagato: to truly know pain, you must have-

Me:*cuts him off* yeah OK that's all for now! bye guys! review!

Nagato: STOP INTERUPTING ME FOR errrrmmm... MY SAKE! SHINRA T-

Me: WOAH THERE NAGATO NO NEED TO GO THAT FAR!.

Naruto: What's going on here dattebayo?

Me: What are you doing here? You're not dead. Get out of here.

Naruto: You're not dead either Manaal-chan-ttebayo!

Me: Well I'm the author. go make you'r own account. OK BYE FOR NOW EVERYONE! (hisses) say bye everyone!

Konan, Nagato, Yahiko, and Naruto (who has somehow gotten to the dead shinobi's world) : BYEEEEEE

-Manaal-chan :3


End file.
